


Cuddles From a Princess

by aidyr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Chiaki is exhausted. She's been losing more sleep than usual lately. Damn nightmares.Luckily for her, a certain blonde sweetheart is more than happy to help her get the rest she needs. Sometimes a little care and affection can go a long way.





	Cuddles From a Princess

The gentle glow of the television screen was intensely brightened by the pitch black room around it. Chiaki Nanami stared at it with bleary eyes, squinting, trying her best to focus on her game. There were no sounds to distract her aside from the catchy OST of the game itself, the soft hum of the TV, and her own occasional grunts and mumbles when one of her characters took damage. That last one was happening an awful lot tonight…

Turn based strategy games usually came as easily to her as breathing, but she just didn't have the mental capacity to strategize at the moment. Her eyes felt heavy and her mind was foggy. What she really needed was sleep, not a new high score. But she couldn't help it. Sleep had been evading her lately. More than usual at least. And playing games beat staring mindlessly at a wall so... 

It was already nearing 4:00 am, but she didn't pay it any mind.

Her dreams had been really bizarre as of late. Various nightmares of all shapes and sizes haunted her. Everything from abstract horror to classic death and destruction had been sneaking up on her almost every night. She had no clue why this was happening to her, she just wished it would stop. The other day she'd been woken up by a frightfully vivid dream involving demise via giant Tetris pieces.

Damn nightmares... having the gall to scare her using something as dear and innocent as a world renowned puzzle game.

The gamer yawned, fatigue making itself known to her tired mind and body. She wasn't ready to subject herself to whatever freaky imagery her brain conjured up again. Not tonight.

Maybe she could take a trip down to the dorm's cafeteria to buy an energy drink or something. Of course, the school shop would already be closed, but the vending machines could still work... hmm... plus she was getting kind of hungry... hmmmmmm.

Yeah, a drink and a snack sounded divine. She could really go for some chips or something.

Putting her game on pause, Chiaki pulled herself off the floor where she was seated and went to find her wallet. Maybe she'd buy something for her rabbit as well, if the machine had any pet friendly treats. Usami was cute as could be, but lord if that little bunny wasn't a gluttonous beast. Casting a quick glance at the rabbit cage set up in the corner of the room, Chiaki smiled and decided to check for something to get Usami as well.

She wasn't wearing anything aside from a tanktop and short-shorts, so she made sure to throw on her usual green cat hoodie before heading out. The dormitories were often kept uncomfortably cold.

Slipping a pair of shoes on her feet, and her wallet into her pocket, Chiaki quietly shuffled out into the halls of Hope's Peak Academy's women's dorm house. Her footsteps made a soft padding noise as she tiptoed her way through the darkened building. She'd best make this snappy... being alone there at night gave her the heebie jeebies.

* * *

That hadn't taken too long. In her arms, she now held a bag of chips, two cans of Boss brand espresso coffee, and a little baggy of trail mix she could give bits and pieces of to Usami. A productive trip indeed.

Her body swayed sleepily as she walked and her eyelids yearned to slip closed. But she ignored it. Besides, fairly decent progress was being made on her game and she didn't wanna give up on it.

She was steadily approaching her room, vending machine treasures in hand, when a sudden voice shocked her out of her tired trance.

"Chiaki?"

The girl flinched, not expecting to be called to. When she turned around though, she immediately relaxed.

"O-oh... hey Sonia." She greeted with a small smile. Hope's Peaks' local princess was the last person she'd expect to find roaming at four in the morning. But she wasn't exactly complaining. The girl was a delight to talk to, and Chiaki always found herself feeling a teensy bit warm and fluttery while speaking to her. "What're you doing up this late?"

"I am wondering the same about you, Chiaki." Sonia spoke gently and with precise enunciation. "I was just using the ladies room. I was not expecting to see you out here so dreadfully late. And... is that coffee I see?"

Sonia's baby blue stare was pointed directly at the cans in Chiaki's arms. The latter girl blushed, embarrassed, and cleared her throat. "Oh yeah... I just felt like getting something to drink." Her voice had the same soft and airy tone as it always did, cute and carefree. But she felt like utter shit, if she were being honest. Surely the coffee wouldn't help but... she'd rather be awake by choice than by unfortunate circumstance.

"You simply felt like drinking two cans of energizing beverage this late into the night?" Sonia's hands found themselves square on her hips. Her eyebrow was raised, confusion and skepticism on her face.

"Ah..." Chiaki looked down at her coffee drinks, then to Sonia, then back down again. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. What could she even say though, really? "Yes... I... I think."

_Wonderful. Absolutely convincing._ Chiaki scolded herself mentally for sounding so unsure.

"Chiaki..."

"Well... anyway, it's pretty late." She spoke quickly. "I'd hate to keep you from your bed, so excuse me." She began to turn around but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

When she looked back, Sonia was... um... extremely and unexpectedly close. Like... inches away from her face. "Sonia w-what're you...?" Chiaki's voice kept it's usually calm, and retaining a poker face was just about second nature. But she could feel her heart leap at the blonde's sudden closeness, and a tingling warmth invading her cheeks.

"Hmm... it is just as I thought." Sonia pulled back, seemingly unaware of how thoroughly she had just flustered the younger girl.

"Just as you thought?" Chiaki repeated, confused.

"It is dark, so it was rather hard to tell... but you look, pardon me, like hell has been trying to drag you into its depths. Your eyes are saggy and your smile appears strained..."

Damn she's good. Not that Chiaki ever thought the girl was dumb, no far from it. But she didn't often display such excellent observation.

"Say Chiaki? Are you okay?" Sonia's eyes burned with worry, making Chiaki feel unbelievable guilt for the lie on the tip of her tongue. But this wasn't really a problem Sonia could fix... she didn't think so at least. And she wouldn't wish to cause undue worry among her friends.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me though." Chiaki fidgeted with the sleeves on her hoodie, milky pink eyes moving to focus on anything other than Sonia.

Sonia huffed and crossed her arms. With an adorably pouty expression she retorted, "I'm sorry Chiaki, but I don't buy that in the slightest." She then paused, looked around, then whispered in the sweetest of voices, "Could you come with me for a moment? Back to my room?"

It's not like she had anything better to do but... "Sure but... why?"

"Don't worry about it. Just come on." She winked at Chiaki with a sugary little smile. It was a smile Chiaki couldn't help but return.

After dropping her stuff off in her room, Chiaki made her way to Sonia's quarters.

* * *

"So... what'd you need?" Chika asked, stepping into Sonia's little room. It was decorated quite nicely, as expected of royalty she supposed. Everything looked elegant and pretty, much like the girl everything belonged to. Truthfully, it looked far nicer than a dorm room had any right to.

"Come." Sonia instructed, motioning for Chiaki to take a seat with her on the bed. "Have a seat."

Seeing no reason why not, Chiaki did as she was told. She had a sneaking suspicion Sonia was only doing this to get a confession out of her; to see if maybe she'd fess up about something being wrong. She wasn't thrilled by the thought of being too vulnerable. But uncalled for though it was, Chiaki did legitimately appreciate the concern. And on top of that, well, any excuse to spend time with Sonia was an excuse she was willing to take.

"I take it you have not been sleeping well?" Sonia prompted, looking worriedly at the girl on her bed. "Forgive me for assuming... and correct me if I am wrong... but between those bags under your eyes and the coffees so early in the morning..."

Ah. So Sonia already knew what the deal was. Of course she did, it's not like it was hard to deduce. Especially with Chiaki's well known history of sleepiness. Eyes downcast, Chiaki smiled weakly and sighed. "Well... I guess not."

"Do you... wish to talk about it?" Sonia asked. There was a hopeful air to her voice.

"Ah... n-not particularly.." Came a mumbled and sheepish reply. She tugged discreetly at the edges of her tank top. Her fingers were used to messing around with controllers, so in times of unease they usually got a little restless.

"I see..." Sonia seemed slightly disappointed, but neither offended or hurt. "Is it too personal or do you believe I wouldn't be of help?" It wasn't an accusatory question. She was asking with simple curiosity and pure good intention.

Chiaki felt her heart swell.

"No it's not that..." She briefly mused to herself, thinking up the best way to word it. "It can just be... kind of uncomfortable to talk about... I think." She bit her bottom lip, and thought for a moment longer. "Like… it's not that big a deal I guess. But I don't want to worry you, and it might make me anxious thinking about it. Y'know?"

Chiaki's head tipped back, her mouth opened and she let loose a deep yawn.

Sonia seemed more worried.

"Very well." The princess began to speak. As she did, she turned to pull back her covers and fluff her pillow. "You do not have to tell me. But I do insist you spend the night here with me, so I may see to it you aren't playing video games until the sun comes up."

"Um…" Chiaki was taken aback by the sudden demand. She looked at the bed, then at Sonia. "I don't know Sonia… I think I'll manage alright." Really, an impromptu sleepover with the elder girl seemed lovely. But she was far too awkward for that. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a sleepover over with anyone. Aside from Hajime that is, who's fallen asleep at her place accidentally a few times. He got best friend privileges though.

On top of having BFF privileges, Chiaki simply knew how to conduct herself around him. Words didn't get stuck in her head when she talked to Hajime, and she never had issue loosening up and having fun around him.

Sonia was a great girl, amazing even, but that level of socialization just wasn't something Chikai felt confident about.

"No ifs-ands-or-buts young lady!" The rich girl scolded, her voice taking on an amusingly motherly cadence. "You need to sleep. I'm worried for your health and I shall not relinquish my anxieties. You are my dear friend, Chiaki. You're a lovely girl, and I don't like seeing your health suffer." She then reached out, her soft, cool hand coming to rest firmly on Chiaki's own. "And besides," she giggled lightly, "if that coffee was any indication, you definitely won't be sleeping if I let you go. What kind of future ruler would I be if I leave someone alone when they're in need of help, right?"

Even after years of honing her poker face and a lifetime of resting bitch face, she couldn't have possibly been ready for that. That was just _so sweet._ Her eyes widened, and her lips worked to find a response. Once again, a pleasant heat spread throughout her face. "I… I uh…" She glanced away, hoping to whatever gods there were that Sonia wouldn't notice how red she was. "F-fine… I guess. That would be okay… I think. Not like I have anything better to do."

"Radical!" Sonia cheered joyously, giving a celebratory fist pump. The effort she made to use slang was, as usual, petty awful. But incredibly endearing. "Here you go, lay your pretty head here." She patted a pillow, a welcoming gesture. She then got up to turn out the lights. 

This was happening kind of fast.

"I assume we'll be… sharing a bed?" Chikai observed, trying her damndest to sound nonchalant about it.

"Yes, unless you are not okay with that?"

"Nah… it's fine…"

"Superb! Well then…" Sonia made her way to the bed, lifted a sheet, and began to slide underneath it. "Pardon me~"

Chiaki watched her friend make herself comfortable and decided she ought to do the same.

How in the world does she manage to land herself in these situations.

Chiaki's head hit the pillow with a comfy _pomf._ Sonia's bed was like, way more comfortable than hers. Once again, it only made sense considering the vast wealth she surely had at her disposal.

She looked over at the blonde, and though it was dark, she could make out an extremely self satisfied grin plastered across her face.

It was… cute.

Chiaki sighed. This really came out of nowhere. But whatever. She was here now, so she may as well try to get some shut eye. To be honest, she sorta didn't want to. Worries regarding her nightmares remained prevalent. But her eyelids found it difficult to keep open when the soft mattress, warm blanket and plush pillows were actively working to yank her forcefully to sleep.

After only a minute of procrastinating the inevitable, she finally gave in. She began to fall gently to sleep.

* * *

She gasped.

Her heart raced.

Her eyes shot open, pupils the size of pinpricks, pink irises moving around desperately in the darkness, trying to sort out their surroundings.

Let's see… she was laying down. The bed felt comfortable. She had gone to sleep.

It took a moment but soon she realized, despite her quivering body and beating heart, that none of it had been real. Only a dream.

It happened again… 

_Fucking nightmares._

Chiaki glared into the darkness. Frustration, exhaustion and anxiety clawed at her chest. Her throat felt tight. Her hands balled into fists, her fingernails creating crescent shaped markings on her sweaty palms. An inaudible growl of frustration escaped her.

Why…? Why was she of all people having to deal with this? She didn't get it…

Tiredly, she shifted her weight to her side. Should she try going back to sleep? What time was it? How long was she asleep? When—

Chikai jumped at a startling, unexpected feeling when two warm and comforting arms wrapped around her from behind. She squeaked, embarrassingly, when their hold tightened around her waist.

"Shhhhh shhhh…" The girl to whom the arms belonged shushed her like one might a crying child. "It's okay. You're safe."

The words worked wonders to calm her frazzled nerves.

Chiaki felt the girl behind her nuzzle the back of her neck. Her steady breathing tickled. Somehow, she had nearly forgotten who's room she was in. But if the feeling of warm breath against her skin wasn't a potent reminder, then nothing would be.

Sonia continued to speak, calmly, soothingly, carefully. Chiaki's unease was hastily melted away. "So you've been having nightmares?"

"Mhm." Came a low, hummed response.

"Wanna talk about it?"

It was the second time she had asked. But now that Sonia knew the situation… There wasn't any reason to hide it.

"I… I dunno. It's just normal, stupid nightmare stuff."

"If it is affecting you _this_ badly…" Sonia answered in a whisper, her fingers tracing small circles into the fabric of Chiaki's tank top. "Then it is in no way stupid."

Something occurred to the gamer girl. She frowned, suddenly feeling the weight of guilt. "Did I wake you up?"

"Do not worry about it." Sonia assured her. She moved one arm away from Chiaki's waist, so her hand could come up to play idly through the smaller girl's soft, pinkish hair.

It felt incredibly nice… but also rather odd. She'd never been pampered like this before. As if _just_ noticing the intimacy of their position, Chiaki's body stiffened. Her cheeks burned hard when yet another puff of breath whisked past her skin from behind.

"Again," Sonia spoke, "you don't have to tell me anything. But maybe getting it off your chest might help?"

Maybe… 

_What's the worst that could happen?_

She finally relented. "I uh… it just me… alone."

"Go on."

She shuddered at the heat carried on Sonia's breath. Her heartbeat was thumping again, though this time, for very different reasons.

"I-I um… can't remember what I was doing or what lead to this… but I was by myself… in a dark, dark hallway…" 

"Mhmm."

"I could hear laughter…"

"Was is frightening?"

Chikai gulped. "V-very."

"What happened next?"

Chiaki thought about the horrific imagery she'd seen in her dreams. She despised it. Without even realizing it, she moved her hand to take hold of Sonia's, the one still wrapped around her torso. "I saw the exit. So I went towards it."

"Then…?"

"Then I died. A very sad, bloody, spike filled death."

The fingers threading comfortably through her hair paused at this. Maybe Sonia hadn't expected such a sudden and gruesome conclusion to the story? Soon though the fingers were back at it, playing with her bouncy locks and massaging her scalp. "I'm sorry you had to experience that. Even as a dream."

Chikai furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not anyone's fault. My brain's just been messing with me is all."

Sonia didn't seem so sure. "Still… that is terrible nonetheless. I'd wake up in a panic as well, if I'd been the one to dream it."

Parrish the thought. No one, especially not Sonia Nevermind of all people, deserved such an awful dream. Not a fun time at all.

Ah… speaking of time… "Sonia? What time is it?"

"Let's see," she mused, glancing back at a digital clock placed helpfully on her bedside dresser. "5:42 in the morning."

Oh for the love of— _Chiaki had only managed to get about an hour of sleep._ What complete and utter BS.

She needed more sleep. She wanted more sleep. But… "Sonia…"

"Yes Chikai?"

"I'm… _nervous_ … about going back to sleep."

She wasn't looking at the princess, but Chiaki could feel her sympathetic smile. "Yes that is a dilemma isn't it. After All, you still need some rest…" Sonia nuzzled against Chikai once more. She was probably meaning to provide some kind of friendly comfort and support but… well, let's just say Chiaki didn't exactly feel platonically towards the cuddling. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Chiaki blushed. Her hand tightened around Sonia's. _There was maybe one thing._

But it'd be so embarrassing to say.

"C-could you… maybe… I mean…" she sighed, unable to get the proper words out. She decided she'd have to be a little indirect here. Otherwise she may _actually_ die by intense flustering. "Can y-you um… just stay here… with me. That would be enough."

She could hear a pleased snicker from behind her. Sonia nodded, both arms wrapping once more, and now more tightly around her waist. Sonia's legs bumped up against Chiaki's and her nose was pushed snugly against her neck.

_This felt so nice._

Chiaki grinned. "Thank you Sonia."

"Don't mention it. You deserve a good night's sleep, and if love and cuddles is what it takes to make that happen, I am most certainly game."

Chiaki's heart skipped a beat. Maybe she wouldn't be able to fall asleep after all.

* * *

In the end, she was successful in finding rest. Only minutes later, both young women slipped back into the realm of dreams. Initially still concerned, Chiaki was relieved to find those concerns meant nothing when Sonia's wonderfully warm touch carried into her dreams. Instead of cold, terrifying demise, Chiaki dreamt only of Sonia.

In the future could this be every night, she wondered. Well… maybe. But first she'd have to tell the beautiful, kindhearted foreign princess how she feels.

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something Danganronpa related for a while now. I honestly didn't expect this pairing to be my first, but I've read some stories and seen some fanart and these cuties have definitely grown on me.
> 
> This is pretty good timing. Guess who's going to a Con in the morning! Me! I'm cosplaying Monokuma. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Sonia x Chiaki is pure and deserves tons of love.


End file.
